parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park (Brermeerkat Style)
Brermeerkat's Movie-Spoof of "Jurassic Park" Cast *Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Dr. Alan Grant *Sam Spark (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) as Dr. Ellie Sattler *??? (???) as Dr. Ian Malcom *??? (???) as John Hammond *??? (???) as Tim Murphy *??? (???) as Lex Murphy *??? (???) as Donald Gennaro *??? (???) as Robert Muldoon *??? (???) as Ray Arnold *Al the Toy Collector (Toy Story 2) as Dennis Nedry *Dr. Octavius Brine (Penguins of Madagascar) as Lewis Dodgson *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Dr. Henry Wu *Private (Penguins of Madagascar) as Mr. DNA *??? (???) as The Dig Site Computer Operator *Niel (Paranorman) as The Kid At The Dig Site *??? (???) as The Amber Mine Foreman *Police and Armies (The Incredibles), Various Police and Armies (The Incredibles, Barnyard and Monsters VS Aliens) as The Loading Team *One of a sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving) as The Velociraptor in a Box *Purple sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Alpha Velociraptor (while Rbert Muldoon said "Clever girl." and been killed by an alpha.) *Bron (The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration) as The Brachiosaurus *The Brachiosaurus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Brachiosaurus eats leafs (Where Alen, Timmy and Lex sleeps on a tree before the dinosaur eat the leaf for breakfast while Alen, Timmy and Lex woke up in surprice.) *Tria (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Sick Triceratops *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as The T. Rex *??? (???) as The Dilophosaurus *Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time 2-13, and Series) as The Gallimimus Herd *Blue sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Velociraptor In The Power Shed *2 of sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 12: The Wisdom of Friends) as The Velociraptors In The Kitchen Scenes *Part 1- Opening Credits/Predator In A Box *Part 2- The Diggers *Part 3- ???'s Invitation *Part 4- Journey To The Island/The Chaotician *Part 5- Welcome To Jurassic Park! *Part 6- Mr. ??? *Part 7- Lunch Time *Part 8- The Target Audience/Meet ??? & ??? *Part 9- Start The Tour *Part 10- Shutdown *Part 11- Sharptooth *Part 12- Al & The Nice Dinosaur *Part 13- Racing With ??? *Part 14- Galloping ??? *Part 15- The Perimeter Fence/??? Is Electrocuted *Part 16- Predator In The Power Shed *Part 17- The Kitchen/The ??? Chase ??? & ??? *Part 18- Hanging Out To Die/Sharptooth Vs The Other Dinosaurs *Part 19- The Dream Left Behind *Part 20- End Credits Trivia Sam Sparks plays the Ellie Sattler because they have very similar tied up pink buttoned shirt, blonde hair, boots, blue tangtop, shorts mashe shorts, glasses and the two characters are similar in personality. Movies/TV Shows *The Land Before Time 1-13, and Series *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Meet the Robinsons *Dinosaurs *Toy Story 2 *The Incredibles Category:Brermeerkat Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs